The Lion Whisperer
by petitprincess
Summary: Iris has a special connection between animals. that will help them in this suspenseful-adventure. you like what i did there. COMPLETED!
1. When Two Lives Collide

Hi my name is Iris, It means faith, wisdom, and valor. At least that's what the three petals mean on the flower. When I was 6 years old, I was in Africa, studying wildlife with my dad. I was having the best time of my life. It changed to quickly though. My dad saw a pride of lions. He said, "Iris stay right there and I'll be right back." I had no choice but to listen. Unfortunately my curious behavior got the best of me. I opened up the door and saw my dad just looking at them. Out of the corner my eye, I saw huge male lion he looked like he was about to attack. I didn't what it was(I still wish I didn't) so I told my dad to turn around. Right when he did the lion came charging at him. He quickly said, "Iris get inside the jeep! Hurry!" I ran inside, closed the door, curled up in a ball, and closed my ears. All I could hear growling and gunshots. After an hour of hiding. I got out of the jeep to see if my dad was alright. I knew he wasn't going to be alright, but I was hoping just bit of energy was in him. When I saw him I had no choice but to cry. I saw huge slashes in his skin, a big gash coming across his face, and a whole lot of bruises everywhere. I walked over to him calling out his name, just so I can hear him answer. I was crying my eyes out that day. I should of told dad not to go near, but I thought he knew what he was doing. I walked back home, although I didn't know the route. I was walking for three hours. I remembered I collapsed due to lack of hydration. I kept on falling in and out of consciousness. When I finally woke up I was on a plane. I was hoping all of it was a dream. I looked to my left my mom was sitting next to me. She was crying. So it obviously wasn't a dream. We were heading back home to Portsmouth, UK. That was an awful day for me. I said to my mom, "Your lucky. At least you didn't have to see him get attacked." my mom hugged me the whole trip back. From then on I hated lions. I don't even trust Patches, my cat.

*10 years later*

Well its been 10 years and I still don't like them. I will never forget that day. By the way I'm 5"6, I have blue eyes, blonde hair, with brownish streaks, sort of an hourglass figure, and I'm wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps. My mom is 5"7, she has brown eyes, she's a brunette, and she's wearing safari gear, her name is Linda. Yes, we're back in Africa. My mom was getting ready to study one of her frequent "patients" an elephant named Monique. She said, "Iris, do you want to came and help." I just shook my head. My mom sighed. She said, "One day your gonna learn that was an accident." I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes! That makes perfect sense. The lion was trying to play with my dad. Mom, in the wild there are no accidents." She pulled me off the chair and forced me to go. We also brought Patches along. Mom spotted Monique about 30feet away from our house, she was getting ready to give birth. I think I heard patches say, "Gross. Why did I have to come along?" I jumped. I didn't think twice about it mostly because I ignored it. It took Monique, 5 hours to give birth. It was disgusting. My mom went on forward. I said, "Why aren't we going back to the house?" she said, "I want to see something. There's this myth about this one rock." I laughed, "What Stonehenge?" I said. Mom laughed, she said, "No its called Pride Rock." I was had so many questions. I just started out with a simple one. I asked, "Why is it called Pride Rock?" she didn't answer. I just shrugged.

*Pride Rock*

I was stunned to see a huge rock look actually cool. I still didn't understand why it was called Pride Rock. It was 9:49PM and we got out the jeep. I didn't know what my mom was doing. We went up to the cave's entrance. I saw a whole bunch of lions and lionesses in the cave. Well at least I now know why its called Pride Rock. We saw a little cub still awake. My mom was using a call to let him know that we are friends. I just that this was crazy. The cub came out it had golden fur, black tufts of fur in top of his head, and emerald eyes. He started purring and rubbing across mom's legs. I said, "Just keep that thing away from me." Another cub came out except this one was a female, she had blue eyes, and brown fur. She came near me. I said, "Please stay away from me." She was pulling on my dress. I pushed her, I didn't want her pulling on my brand new dress. The cub started whining. I rolled my eyes. My mom said "We have to get down." before I could say "why" these two lions(Kovu and Simba)came out. I ran down and they were chasing me. The one with the red mane got in front of me and the other was in the back. I only had two options. One: Let them devour me or Two: Jump 10 feet to the ground and hope for the best. I didn't wanna get killed. So I jumped. When I hit the ground I got hurt a little, but I didn't care. I got in the jeep. My mom said, "I can't start it. We may have to run." I picked up Patches and we ran.

*5 miles later*

We started walking to the house. I said, "Can we stop? I think we lost them." my mom shook her head. I was so tired and Patches kept in meowing. It was annoying. I heard a thud. I looked and my mom collapsed. She was really warm and she was breathing heavily. I screamed, "HELP! ANYONE HELP!" I was crying I didn't have anything to help her. I heard low growling off in the distance. It didn't matter anymore. I said to myself, "Please let it be a jeep." I was wrong it was those lions again. I didn't have anything to protect me. Well except Patches, and all he was doing was hissing. I said, "Patches stop. Your little they're huge. That's not gonna do anything." he said, "Well at least I'm trying. While you guys just sit there screaming." I was surprised. I was surprised that I didn't faint. I didn't know if I was supposed to be afraid or creeped out. I said, "I know you don't understand but please try to. My mother is ill. I don't have anything to help her or at least aid her. So please help me at least find as watering hole or something. Please I don't want her to die." its like they understood. They walked past me and the one with the black mane , jerked his head as if he wanted me to follow. I didn't trust them but I followed anyway.

*5 more miles*

I was exhausted in both ways. We finally reached the watering hole. I found an Aloe Vera plant, I put the medicine on the damp cloth I had in my pocket, and put it on my mom's forehead. She had cuts on her forehead. Hopefully that will help her a little. It was quiet I looked at the lions and said, "So what now? I guess supposed to ask my saviors their names." I laughed. He said, "I'm Simba and that's Kovu." my eyes opened wide. I wanted to scream but no noise came out. I said, "Am I ill. Am I asleep." my cat said, "You heard me talk a couple of times." I started shaking. I backed up and finally I screamed.


	2. A Fresh Start

I was shocked I didn't have anything else to say. My eyes were opened so wide, I bet they would pop out of my head. My mom started waking up. I said, "Look you guys got to go." Patches hung his down and said, "Okay." I pulled him by the tail. They were leaving and I said, "Wait. Why did you help me?" Kovu looked at Simba. He said, "Simba, maybe you can handle this one." Kovu walked away. Simba said, "Well I didn't want your mom to die. I guess seeing your mother die, reminded me if my father." I felt so bad for him. I said, "Well I'm sorry. Hey how good is your sense smell?" Simba cocked his head to the right.

*35 miles up*

Simba was tracking the smell of blood. Since the elephant had her baby. Blood came out. So its probably dried up by now. I felt so weak but I tried to pick myself up. My house was only 2 miles away. Simba was carrying my mom on his back. He looked at me and felt bad. He said, "Are you okay?" I weakly said, "Yes." I was tired, hungry, exhausted, and thirsty. I didn't want this to be like what happened 10 years ago. I fell down to the ground but I tried my best not to faint. Patches walked up to me and said, "Come on we only got few feet. You can't go out on me know. We're best friends." I got up and kept on walking. I saw my house and ran towards it. I opened up the door quickly and flopped down on the cot. I was so happy to be home. Simba walked in I grabbed my mom and put her on the cot. Her fever went down and she was breathing normal again. I said, "Thank you." I still kinda didn't trust him. After I said that I collapsed.

*5 hours later*

It was light out and everything was calm in the house. Patches was sleeping on my lap and my mom was making blueberry oatmeal. I was wondering was this a dream. I got up and covers were on me. I also was on my side of the cot. I was so confused. I said, "Mom do you remember what happened last night?" she looked at me and said, "I saw you on the floor. You might have collapsed from seeing the lions." I sighed with relief it was a dream. I walked outside and saw Simba, laying in front of the house. I ran back in and started breathing heavily. I said, "Mom, are you aware of us having a lion, in front of our house?" my mom nodded. I was so scared. I went outside to make sure everything was a dream. I said, "Hell-Hello." he lifted his head up and said, "Hey, are you feeling better?" instead of screaming I yelled at him. I screamed, "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at Pride Rock. What about your family, your friends, and sons or daughters. Are you CRAZY?" Simba looked confused. He said, "I stayed to make sure you were okay. So I think I'm looking for a Thank You." I said, "Well I think I'm looking for someone's lazy butt, away from my house." Patches came out. Patches said, "Do I have a say in this." Both of us yelled, "NO!" Patches started whining. I was furious with him. Patches said, "Odd and slightly confused woman coming out. And someone bring me some fish." I rolled my eyes. I said, "Do you guys often eat your own kind?" Patches ran inside the house. My mom came out. She said, "You ready to go back to Pride Rock." I said, "Uh, one moment please." I ran over to Simba. I said, "Look I'm sorry but please hurry up and jump in the jeep." Simba shook his head. I said, "NOW!" he gave me an angry look and jumped in the back of the jeep. I said, "Alright mom lets go."

*100 miles up the road*

We were 5 miles away from Pride Rock. Simba is getting restless because he kept on grunting. I had to act like I had a sore throat. I had to take this nasty cherry flavored medicine. I gave some to Simba just to make him shut up. Luckily my mom makes her medicines herself out of herbs, or Simba would've been poisoned or possibly drunk. We brought gasoline just in case, what happened doesn't happen again. I got sick of waiting. So I asked the most annoying question that every parent endure. I asked, "Are we there yet?" my mom didn't say anything. I was surprised. This last 5 mile drive was taking forever. Either my mom was going slow on purpose or we're lost. I fell asleep for only 10 minutes but those 10 minutes turned into 2 hours. I woke up and saw we were at Pride Rock. Although my mom wasn't here. I went up to the cave and no one was there. Except the little brown female cub. I said, "Can you talk to? What am I saying of course you can. Anyway. What's your name?" She said nervously, "Akoko." I was confused I said, "What does that mean?" she sighed and said, "Noise-maker." I started laughing. She growled and said, "Oh yeah well what's your name." I confidently said, "Iris, it means faith, wisdom, and valor." she got upset. I said, "Well then what's your brother's name." she jumped back and said, "How'd you know I had brother." I laughed and said, "Lucky guess." She smiled and said, "Gwala, it means coward." I laughed. Could I be actually making friends with a lion. After all they did to my father. This can be new start for me.

*in the shrubs*

Linda(Iris's mother) was hiding. She was with the rest of the pride. She said, "I knew you would change your mind Iris. I just knew it."


	3. Stupid Poachers

We were back at home mom was making dinner. All we ate was food found here. So we ate stuff with berries, vegetables, bugs, etc. I had no choice but to eat my vegetables. Right now she is making vegetable stew with beef sauce. Out in the distance I heard a gun shot. I said, "Mom is there any poachers around here." She said, "I hope not its illegal." we heard two more gun shots. Patches said, "That sounds like its coming from the pride lands." My eyes opened wide. I said, "Mom can I have keys for the-" she threw me the keys and said, "Hurry go!" I jumped inside the car and hit the gas petal.

*100 miles later*

It only took me an hour to get there. When I was there the shooting stopped and I heard men talking. One of them said, "Ah you idiot its your fault the got away." and the other said, "Yes, but it's a wee bit your fault." after hearing "wee" I assumed they were Irish. I went closer to see what they looked like. One was tall and muscular about 6"8. The other was short and fat about 4"10. Both of them had reddish brown hair, and they both were wearing safari gear. They also were holding shotguns. I ran up to them and said, "HEY! Who do you think you are?" The tall one said, "I'm Alastar it means defender of mankind. My friends name is Ailell which means elf." Ailell said, "No it means warrior." I said, "Well my name is Iris." Alastar walked up to me grabbed my hand, and got down on one knee. He said, "Perfect because the flower is beautiful. And you are a girl with beauty." he kissed my hand. I was disgusted so I slapped him. Ailell started laughing at him. I said, "What are you doing?" Ailell said, "Isn't it obvious we're hunting." I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes I can see that. I'm wondering why are you hunting here?" they pointed at the lion cubs. Alastar said, "Its not like it matters they're going to die anyways." I was really surprised. They were getting ready to shoot them again. I jumped in front of them. I said, "You have to kill me first." Alastar said, "Alright I'm flexible." they were getting ready shoot me. All of the sudden Simba, Kovu and Kiara roared. The three of them surrounded the two buffoons. Ailell said, "What are w gonna do know?" Alastar said, "RUN!" the three of them stopped roaring. Akoko and Gwala ran up to Kovu and Kiara. Kiara said, "Are you alright?" I nodded. I was actually excited to see them. Kovu asked, "What was going on?" Gwala(male cub) said, "Well me and Akoko, found a butterfly and wanted to play with it. Well as it was going away, we saw these two men. I didn't know they had guns and-" Simba said, "And you thought they were nice like Iris." the two cubs nodded. Kiara said, "You know its not safe to be out this far. Oh and Iris thank you for coming to help." I said, "it's a good thing I had Patches with me. Where is he?" Patches was In the jeep shaking. He said, "Is it finally over? I don't wan to be skinned." Kovu said, "Come on lets go over to Pride Rock and you can tell us more." I said, "Come on Patches." He said, "Fine I'll come but you have to pick me up first. I think my legs are frozen." I laughed and walked over and picked him up.

*in the bushes*

Alastar and Ailell were watching Iris. Alastar said, "She can talk to the lions. Ailell, do you know what this means?" Ailell said, "I absolutely do not know what that means Alastar." he rolled his eyes and hit Ailell on the back of his head. Alastar said, "It means if we get her to interpret what the lions are saying. We may find a whole pride of them." he said, "Well why don't we just follow her now." "Because she has her "friends" around her. Once she's alone we'll get her to talk." The two laughed.

*Pride Rock*

Gwala and Akoko where getting a bath. While I was telling them what happened. I said, "Alastar and Ailell were hunting lions. I guess for your fur. I mean I don't know what else." Nobody understood why they would do that. I was trying to think of an example. I said, "Well sometimes people will have these rugs, that look like animals. The one that's mostly used is a bear, but they also use lions. Also some people will wear your fur, like coats." Gwala jumped and said, "Well I don't want anyone using my fur. I would get cold." I just agreed. I didn't want to tell Gwala that you had to be dead. The sun was getting ready to set. I said, "I better go. My mom might be worried." Nala got in front of me and said, "Why don't you stay here? I don't want those poachers to hurt you." I rolled my eyes and said, "Those poachers are nothing but phonies. I'll be fine." I waved goodbye. I called out for Patches and I couldn't find him anywhere. Then we heard another gun shot. My eyes went wide. I said, "OH NO PATCHES!" Simba yelled, "COME ON!" I jumped in the jeep. I hoped that Patches was alright.

*Will Patches be alright, will this be a sinister trick, will I ever stop making To Be Continued chapters. Tune in next time*


	4. My Worst Nightmare

When we got closer to the sound of the shot, it sounded like it was coming from different directions. I said, "Maybe we should split up." Simba and Kovu went east, Nala and Kiara went west, and I went north. I kept on walking for about 2 miles. I heard meowing and it sounded weak. I went towards it and Patches had a gun shot in his left hind leg. Patches said, "Oh my leg it hurts so bad. Tell me does it have to get amputated?" I said, "No it looks fine." I lied. I tore off a piece of my blouse and wrapped it around his leg. I said, "Do you feel like your gonna pass out?" Patches didn't answer. Luckily he was still breathing normal. I heard another gun shot and it sounded very close. I had no choice but to run. When I kept running it sounded like the gun shot was following me. When I was almost near the jeep. The next thing I can remember is that I heard a gun shot, and my waist started hurting badly. I was falling in and out of consciousness. The first thing I saw was: Alastar and Ailell laughing above me. An hour passed: I saw Kiara and Kovu fighting. The last thing was: me in the jeep and my mom driving the jeep. She told me, "Your going to be fine Iris. Everything will be alright."

*5 hours later*

I was in bed, I had silk-like covers over me. I tried sitting up but the pain unbearable. I looked around. I saw paintings hung up, a silver chest drawer on my left, a mahogany coffee table on my right, I also saw a white door with a glass doorknob, the walls were painted white, the floor was carpeted, and there were two large windows on my right. I said, "Oh no I'm back home!" I forgot about the pain and got up. I looked outside the window. Sure enough it was the Portsmouth, UK. I lived pretty close to London, so I heard Big Ben's chime. It was July and I felt homesick for Africa. I had a mirror above my coffee table. I went towards it and saw I had gauze wrapped around my head. It was drenched in blood. I wanted to scream but I felt to weak. I got out of my room and tried to walk downstairs straight. I saw the entire house and said, "Yep. I'm definitely back in England." I saw my mom in the dining room. She seemed like she was talking to someone. I saw Patches on the couch asleep, and sure enough his leg got amputated. My mom saw me and said, "Oh Iris, come here. Come see the people that rescued you." when I got in the dining room I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Alastar and Ailell. I gestured the both of them: to come here. We went in the living room. I said, "I can't believe you pretended to rescue me. Although I can believe you snuck your way on to the plane." Alastar laughed evily, "We didn't sneak on the plane you idiot. Your mother let us on." Ailell continued, "She invited us to stay in." my eyes went wide in fear. Who knows what they could do to me? My mom called us back in. Alastar whispered, "Titim gan éirí ort." I said, "What did you say?" he smiled and said, "It means: May you fall without rising." I gasped. I knew these next few day were gonna be like hell.


	5. New Plan

*Cliffhanger. All my hangers are off a cliff. read and Review.*

I walked back in the dining room. My mom asked, "Iris would you be a dear, and show your friends the sights." I rolled my eyes. I just nodded. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I said(to Alastar and Ailell), "You two just wait outside. I'll be right there." The two looked at me suspiciously. I got worried. Luckily they just shrugged and walked out. I walked over to Patches and said, "What happened when I was unconscious?" Patches started whining. He said, "You lied to me. You said it wouldn't be amputated." He perked up really fast and said, "I wonder if I could join the circus. Like Simba." I laughed. After a few seconds, I said, "Wait where is Simba?" Patches meowed, "He's at the circus. Go to Clarence Pier" I nodded. I walked outside. Ailell said, "Its about time. What where you doing?" I said, "Just talking. Alright lets go to the…circus." Alastar and Ailell eyes went wide. They said, "NO!" I jumped back. Then said, "Well maybe I can show you…the um…hunting supplies." Alastar said, "Alright. I think we can find it on our own." I got confused, but I took my chances. I went the way Patches told me to go.

*Alastar and Ailell*

Ailell said, "Hey I thought we were gonna follow her." Alastar smacked Ailell's back-head. He said, "Of course we are you idiot. We don't want her finding out our secret. Also I can't believe you put him in a circus." Ailell said, "Well he was taken away from his family. He can at least use some friends."

*Clarence Pier*

Luckily it wasn't hard to find Simba. Since they always have a picture of the animals, outside their tent. Patches came along with me. Patches said, "I wonder what it takes to be a lion." I listed, "Well you need 4 incisors, you need a mane, you need to be about 4ft tall, and oh yeah, you need to be wild." Patches said, "Well I have 1 of those 4 things. Actually they're 2 inch but they can still grow." I dropped him and kept walking.

*inside the tent*

It was really busy. I was looking for Simba. I said, "Patches, we need to split up and find Simba." Patches said, "Okay. Just so you know I was no where near ahead of you." I said sarcastically, "Really." I was walking towards the center ring. Then the ringmaster spotted me. The ringmaster said, "Hello there. I saw you talking to your cat. Are you perhaps a cat whisperer?" I sighed in relief. I said, "Yes." The ringmaster introduced himself, "Well I'm Adolf Clayton. What's yours." I said, "I'm Iris." he smiled and said, "Well we have a problem with our lion. His name is Simba.. He won't eat, sleep, or do his act. So I'm wondering if you could-" I finished, "If I could talk to him." He laughed and said, "Well you can read humans minds to." he looked over my shoulder. He looked upset. I turned around and saw no one. He upsettingly said, "If you would excuse me Iris." I was happy to find Simba, but I was worried about Adolf. I turned around. He looked at me and smiled. I shrugged and went to Simba.

*outside the tent*

Adolf said, "I thought you killed her." Alastar pleaded, "I'm sorry Adolf, but she's the smartest person we've ever met." Adolf said, "I don't care. I want her head on my desk. By next week." Alastar and Ailell nodded.


	6. Iris the Savior

*New characters, new animals, new chapter. this is what angel babies brought us. Please read and review*

I was in a room filled with different animals in cages. Zebras, camels, llamas, coyotes, etc. I didn't see Simba though. Patches caught up to me he said, "Its like a zoo/maze in here. You wanna go through the maze with me. It's kinda fun when the big cats aren't laughing at ya." I was trying to ignore him. Until I heard him say big cats. I said, "Where are they?" He turned his head left. I picked up Patches and ran. I thought to myself, 'I hope Simba is alright.' I saw all the big cats but no lion. A female puma said, "Look is that bionic leg cat again." Patches started to whimper. I rolled my eyes. I hit the puma's cage. She immediately stopped laughing, as did the others. She looked at me with mean look. I just walked off. All of them were looking at me strange. One little cheetah cub said, "How can you hear us?" I shrugged. The cub started laughing and said, "I always thought people were smarter than us. At least that's is what Adolf said." when he said that everyone gasped and whimpered. I asked, "Why did he say that?" he answered, "Well, he always says that whenever we try defend ourselves. You know after he hits us with the whip." I gasped. I said, "He's a bad man." the cub nodded and said, "Very bad." I started for a little bit. I asked the cub, "Can I speak to your mother?" he nodded and shouted, "Mama! This pretty girl wants to speak to you." I blushed. His mother looked at me. She looked very weak and very skinny. I felt terrible for her. I asked, "What happened to you." She weakly said, "Adolf saw that I was refusing to take part of the final act. So he refused to feed me. He's pretty smart since now I can't nurture my son, Bujune." I know that Bujune means: sorrow, troubles. I said, "How about I make a deal." She nodded. I continued, "If you help me find my friend. I promise I will help you find a way to get you out of here. I mean all of you." everyone started talking. I said, "Well do we have a deal." Bahati said, "It's a deal." All of the pumas, cheetahs, leopards, zebras, etc were cheering. Bahati said, "I think your looking for a lion called Simba. Am I right?" I nodded excitedly. She said, "He's at the end of the tent. Adolf put him there because it his "special" area." I didn't know what she meant but I know its not good. I said, "Thank you and I promise I'll find a way to get you out." She nodded and smiled. I ran to end of the surprisingly large tent. I saw Simba, Gwala and Akoko. I screamed, "Simba, Gwala, Akoko!" they turned their heads and smiled. Gwala said, "Iris, I'm so happy to see you." I nodded. I asked, "Are you guys all right? Its really freezing in here." Akoko started laughing. She said, "That's because your hairless." I chuckled. I was so happy to see them. Luckily I saw the cage had wheels and a hook hole. I pulled the cage out of the back tent. I saw the other cages had hooks. I thought, 'maybe if I hook all the cages to Simba's I can get them out.'

*1 hour later*

I had trouble pushing all the cages but I almost made it to the exit. But Simba whispered, "Its Adolf and the two poachers." I gasped and pushed the cages back. One of the assistants stopped me. She said, "Go take the animals out the back. I'll stall Adolf." I smiled and nodded. The woman who told me that was about my height, her hair color was dirty blonde, she was wearing kind of like safari gear but it was kind of sluttish. She didn't seem to like it. She ran over to Adolf. I heard her say, "Good Afternoon Mr. Clayton. Is there anything I can do." Adolf said, "Yes, move." She fell down and said, "Ow, I think

Alastar kicked my leg." he gave him an upsetting look. He walked over to her. He said, "Okay Bernice let me see." she kept on saying ow until I left.

*inside the tent*

Bernice got up and said, "Thank you for checking dad. I mean Mr. Clayton." Adolf glared at his daughter and whispered to Ailell, "Keep an eye on her." Ailell nodded.

*outside of tent*

Bahati said, "Thank you. But how are we going to get back to Africa." I said, "Bahati you can't go back. Mostly because your too weak. Your cub also might be sick. But I also know a way you guys can go back."

*Airport*

I was disguised as a police officer loading the luggage. I saw that they were loading the plane to Africa. I walked over to them and said, "Here's some more stuff you need to pit on the plane." they guy looked at all of the African animals and said, "Okay." I saluted to him and marched off. Inside the cage was food and clean water. I told them they would be there in an hour.

*2 hours later*

I was finally home. I said, "Hey bionic cat in the cage. You could've helped." Patches said, "I know, but that would require effort." I pushed them into my backyard. I said, "Bahati I'll go get you some food to eat." she nodded. I was about to talk to Simba and the others but they were gone. Luckily my back door swung open so I knew they were inside.

*inside the house*

They were looking at my pictures. Akoko said, "Is that your father." (he had brown hair with gray streaks, he had brown eyes, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with grey shorts.) I nodded. I said, "That was him 2 weeks before he died." Akoko got upset and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I just nodded and went to the kitchen. Gwala said, "Nice going."

*Living room*

Patches said, "I feel bad for her since this is the anniversary of her father's death" Simba asked, "How did he die?" Patches just looked at Simba. Simba's eyes went wide and understood, why she didn't like lions that much.


	7. Lions Gone Wild

*Iris is going to have a dream. I'm going to narrate it(petitprincess). Please read and review*

I walked outside with the raw meat, my mom had in the fridge for dinner. On the tray was little pieces for Bujune. Bujune saw the meat and started jumping. He said, "Is the big one for me?" I shook my head. He got upset but he understood. Bahati said, "Thank you for doing this Iris. Maybe humans aren't all bad." I smiled at Bahati. I thought the same thing as well.

*in he bedroom*

I was getting ready for bed. Until I noticed Simba was sleeping in my room. I was going to wake him up. But didn't since I didn't know what would happen if I did. I laid down in bed and whispered to my picture of dad, "Good night, I love you."

*dream sequence*

Iris was having a dream about her father on his last day in Africa. She was still there as a kid, but she also was there as a teenager. She saw her and herself. She screamed, "Daddy, I missed you so much!" when she ran over to hug him she went right through. She smacked herself on the forehead and said, "Duh, its dream Iris." then she saw her young self tell dad, "WATCH OUT!" Iris looked to her right and saw the lion. Her dad pushed her the young Iris in the jeep. When the lion came closer Iris whispered, "Simba?" then the lion started attacking her father. She screamed, "SIMBA STOP!" he didn't hear her. She watched in horror as she watched her father being attacked again.

*dream sequence end*

I woke up in a sweat. I got out of bed and opened my curtains. Luckily it was light out. Now I don't have to have that nightmare again. I thought to myself, 'Could Simba actually attack my father. Maybe it wasn't him? Could it?' the only way I could get answers is by asking. I heard a whole bunch of noise. I said, "Please not be Patches." I ran downstairs. I saw everything was wrecked. Mostly in the kitchen pots and pans all over the floor, the coffee table in the living room is broken, etc. I heard a scream. Patches screamed, "Somebody help he's eating my catnip!" I ran in the dining room Patches was on the floor whimpering. Catnip was everywhere. Bujune, Simba, even Bahati was rolling in it. I asked, "What happened?" Patches answered, "Well last night Simba couldn't get any sleep. So I told him to use my catnip since that helps me sleep. Then after that, I don't know what happen because I was hiding" I said, "You do know that catnip has a different affect on a different cat, right." Patches shrugged. All of us heard footsteps. My mom wasn't home. She had an important meeting at London. I said, "You guys have to go in the backyard." Bujune said *drunk like*, "Do we have to? I want to roll around on this minty stuff." I nodded. They walked out to the backyard and I noticed that Akoko and Gwala wasn't there. I asked Patches, "Where is Akoko and Gwala?" Patches shrugged. Alastar was downstairs looking at me strangely. He said, "Where you talking to your cat?" I said, "Yeah. It doesn't even matter since cats are stupid animals." Patches walked over and scratched me. I picked him up and said, "Well I guess I better take him out back." Alastar suggested to give me a hand. But I refused. I didn't know that every step he took I took one back. Before I knew it I was at the door. Alastar pushed me out the way, opened the door, and looked at me disappointingly. I walked over to the backyard and saw that Simba, Bahati, and Bujune. I said, "Oh great not only Akoko and Gwala are missing. Now the others are." Patches said, "I'm pretty sure it won't be bad. I mean think about it. A full grown, a full grown cheetah, and 3 cubs are on the loose. Also 3 of them are drunk. It doesn't sound that bad, Right?" I said, "Yes. Actually it does." I picked up Patches and ran out the house.

*inside the house*

Alastar shouted, "Ailell, come on." the tired Ailell came downstairs. He asked, "What are you doing?" Alastar said, "I'm going Lion hunting, and your coming." Ailell said, "After I'm done with all of this. I'm quitting." the two ran outside and followed Iris.

To Be Continued


	8. The Real Fight Has Begun

*Sorry it took me so long. Please read and review*

At first we went to the Clarence Pier. But I was afraid that ring leader would remember me. Now we are looking in the town square. Patches said, "We are never going to find them. I vote on giving up. How about you?" I whispered, "No! Be quiet, people are going to think I'm crazy. 'Cause I'm arguing with my cat." I sat on the fountain in the middle of the Town Square. I said, "Its hopeless we are never going to find them." Right when I said that a whole bunch of people came running. I stopped one of them. I asked, "Are there any lions?" the girl frantically said, "And cheetahs, they are in "Toys Bought Us" store." I nodded and ran towards the store. Patches questioned, "Why are we going this way? Usually when you see people running in the opposite direction, you follow." I rolled my eyes and kept on running.

*inside "Toys Bought Us"*

We went inside the store. We saw Gwala and Akoko playing with a little soldier toy. I laughed and said, "That's it. That's what everyone is running from." I heard growling behind me. I turned around and Simba was growling at me. I said, "Simba, you don't remember me. I'm the one that helped you get of the circus cage." But he continued on growling. I ran towards the exit. Bahati was blocking the emergency exit door. Patches said, "Wow! I didn't know cheetahs can read. I wanna learn how to read. I also wish I can fly." I turned my head and saw the entrance wasn't blocked. I grabbed Patches by the scruff and said, "Well, wish granted." I threw him. He screamed at the top of his lungs. As the two were distracted, I ran past them. Patches luckily(and unluckily) landed in the fountain water. Patches screamed, "Help I'm being puked on by a statue angel!" I grabbed him and kept on running. Simba and Bahati followed. When I looked back Akoko and Gwala was following. Luckily my house wasn't far. I ran in the backyard, I pushed the cages in the front of the gate. Bahati and Simba got stuck in there. I didn't like putting them in there, but as long as it keeps me alive. I said, "Ok, now all we need to do is find Bujune." I heard a voice behind me laughing. He asked, "May I accompany you?" I look at him with disgust and said, "No, Alastar. I don't need you help at all." Alastar included, "Well no one else knows this place like I do. Also I know where cheetahs hide. Especially the cubs." I had think about but I refused and walked away. I heard him shout, "You'll change your mind!" I rolled my eyes and walked away. I said, "I hope nothing bad happened to Bujune."

*outside*

I couldn't find Bujune anywhere. I told Patches, "I think i'm going to ask for Alastar's help." Patches scratched my arm. He said, "Don't say that. That's just crazy." I nodded. I definitely agreed with him. Out in the distance like a chirping noise. I gasped and said, "That's Bujune." Patches cocked his head. I sighed and continued, "Well cheetahs babies make a chirping noise, to signal their parents. That sounds just like one." Patches said, "Okay, I'm almost with ya." I said, "Oh, never mind." I ran towards the noise. When I got closer it was in a construction site. I said, "OH NO! BUJUNE!" Patches was getting ready to run away. But I stopped him. I said, "I need your help. If you were here, where would you hide?" Patches thought for a bit. He said, "Well I would hide in those things, that look like sewage pipes." I ran inside. I was so worried about him.

*Construction site*

I looked everywhere and I still couldn't find him. Although the chirping was getting louder. I found a deep ditch and Bujune was stuck under a bunch of rumble. I screamed, "Bujune, are you alright? What am I saying? Of course he's not alright." I found a rope and climbed down. Patches followed me. Bujune, stopped chirping. I'm guessing he got exhausted, hopefully. When I was taking the rocks off of his body, cement started coming down. I said, "Patches help me!" He started digging. We finally got Bujune out. But we couldn't find the rope. So we had to climb the rocks. Cement was filling up quickly. But I didn't care, I kept on climbing. We finally got to the top but i couldn't find Patches. I looked down and saw his foot got stuck. I climbed back down. I started pushing away the dirt with a shovel. Some of the cement got on my leg. I got Patches unstuck and quickly climbed back up. I ran outside the construction site, found a hose, and hosed off my leg. We started walking and we found my mom. She looked disappointed. I said, "Mom...I...I'm sorry." She didn't say anything. We got in the car and drove off.

*back home*

It was quiet the ride back home. Bujune was still asleep. It turns out Bujune had an open gash. Luckily my mom stitched it up. Simba and Bahati were calm. I gave Bahati, Bujune and she was thrilled to see him alive. My mom still looked upset. She signaled me to come inside. I got kind of scared.

*Inside the house*

I said, "Mom...I'm sorry i didn't tell you. But I-" My mom stopped me. She gave me a airplane ticket to Africa. She said, "Alastar and Aliell, are going there. I want you to put a stop to this." I smiled and asked, "How long did take for you to figure it out?" She laughed. She said, "I've been a mother long enough, to know someone is lying." I went up to room and got ready for bed. I said, "Game on, poachers!"


	9. Psycho Man

I was in the airport getting ready to go on the airplane. Patches was whining the whole entire way there. I spiked Akoko's, Gwala's, Patches's, Simba's, Bujune's, and Bahati's food. So they are all asleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Alastar with a huge white tiger. I doubt it 'cause he's in Africa. At least I hope he is.

*on Airplane*

When we got at least 10,000ft, the pilot said, "You are now free to move about the cabin." I immediately got up and moved towards Alastar. It turns out it wasn't him. He looked almost like him. Except he had shorter hair, his hair was brown, his eyes are blue, he's a little bit shorter(about 5"8), and he was younger(about 17). He was wearing a blue plaid jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I tapped his shoulder and he flashed a really pretty smile. Right when he smiled a ray of light hit him so perfectly. Oh. My. Gosh. He is so cute. I cleared my throat and asked, "Who are you?" He patted the seat next to him. I looked around bashfully and sat. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing it. I felt like swooning. He gently said, "I'm David. You seem to be adventurous and do a lot of hard work." I looked at him suspiciously. I asked, "How did you know that?" He flashed that beautiful smile again. He answered, "Your hands feel kinda rough." I pulled my hand away swiftly. I hope I wasn't blushing. He continued, "You look concerned. Is there something wrong?" I snapped back into reality. I explained, "You look like someone I know. Do you know Alastar?" He nodded. He confessed, "I'm Alastar's nephew. I hope to become a herpetologist, just like him." My eyes shot open in amazement and confusion. I cried out, "You're his nephew!" everyone looked at me, I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. I looked back at him, he looked shocked. I apologized, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't believe you're his nephew. I definitely can't believe that you think he's a herpetologist." His eyes burned with anger. I just gave him a smile. I instantly changed the subject. I asked, "What were you doing with that tiger?" he seemed to calm down quickly. He said, "Alastar wanted me to bring him along. His name is Ares." I nodded mostly because I was confused. I saw a flight attendant. I tapped her shoulder and asked, "How do I get to the cargo hold? I need to check on my cat."

*cargo hold*

It looked like a maze in there. But it wasn't hard finding a tiger in there. I ran over to the cage. He was bigger up close. I whispered, "Are you held captive by Alastar too?" Ares eyes shot up at me. He started doing a low, bellowed, growl. I backed away. Ares hissed, "Alastar told me about you. How, you are always getting in his way." I scoffed, "_Me_ getting into _his_ way." Ares nodded. I ranted on, "_He's_ the one who is getting in my way. _I'm_ the one trying to save animals like _you_. _He_ kills animals like you for fun." Ares roared at me. Then he laughed, "He saved me and I kill anyone who gets in his way." I just glared at him. I left the cargo hold. I was thinking, '_Why would he save him?'_

*back at airplane seats*

I looked at my watch. I've been on the plane for 5 hours. I only have 4 hours left. I'm still wondering what Ailell and Alastar are planning. I also wondered what was David doing with Ares. But I have to think of that another time. Especially since it was getting dark. I cradled up in my chair and went to sleep.

*Africa*

Alastar and Ailell were outside of Pride Rock. Alastar was planning a way in. Ailell asked, "So what are we going to do?" Alastar answered, "Were going to get all of the lionesses, out of there by putting tear gas in there. Next, we cage them up, after we sedate them. Finally, we let Ares kill there cubs." Ailell felt all of his breath go taken away. Ailell repeated, "Kill the cubs. I don't think-" Alastar laughed, "Exactly Ailell, you don't think. That's why I-" Ailell interrupted, "I don't think I can do this." Alastar looked at him, as if as he's gone mad. Alastar raged, "We've done this before." "Yeah but I didn't think we'd actually kill them." Ailell protested. Alastar compromised, "Fine, then shoot them with your eyes closed." Ailell begged, "Please, we can't kill them." Alastar yelled, "Its our job and you know it." Ailell made the biggest mistake of all. Ailell yelled, "Kill them or me." Ailell's eyes went wide in fear. He dropped his gun and ran. Alastar leered, "Alright I'm flexible." He held out his gun and laughed crazily. He grinned, "This is what you wanted." pulled the pump. _Bang!_ He laughed once more as he watched Ailell's lifeless body bleed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's almost coming to the end of The Lion Whisperer. Thank you for the people who have been reading and reviewing. Tell me if you want a second Lion Whisperer in the reviews. Also i will not post up another chapter if i get at least <em>5<em> more reviews. Please Review. :)**


	10. Let The Fight Begin!

**Omg this is an awesome chapter. There's one more chapter to go. There's also a line from the movie The Lion King. I wanna say thank you for the people who are reading and reviewing. Please read and review. **

* * *

><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and saw it was David. I glared at him. He laughed, "Just because you don't like my uncle, doesn't mean you have to hate me. I also wanted to tell you we're here." I jumped up and saw everyone on the plane was gone. It's weird that I felt embarrassed. I got off the plane still feeling embarrassed.<p>

*airport*

I was in Africa cause it was hot in the airport. I found the cages and quickly ran over towards them. I also saw Ares, I felt a chill go up my spine. But, I really didn't care. David, came over and asked, "Do you need any help?" I just ignored him. I can't believe he didn't think I can pull it. He was surprised that I can easily push the cages. Honestly I was surprised too. But, I tried to hide my amazement.

*Pride Rock*

It took us 3 hours to get there. I released Bujune and Bahati a few miles back. Bujune looked like he wanted to cry. He went over to me and nuzzled my hand lovingly and ran off with his mother. Its been a few months and I can't believe that I learned to love big cat again. When I saw them leave I felt like crying myself. But, I had a new family to save. When I got there I released Simba, Akoko, and Gwala. I kept Patches inside his cage just in case. I ran up Pride Rock and was happy to see everyone there. It seemed like everyone was happy to see me. Kiara ran up to me in relief. Kiara smiled, "We thought you died." I looked at her confusingly. I asked, "Why did you think I died?" She opened her mouth but, was interrupted by her cubs. Kiara purred at Akoko and Gwala. Nala ran up to Simba and nuzzled him. Patches came running inside. Patches cried, "You left me alone in the jeep. You also left me with a tiger." My eyes popped open. I quickly ran outside and Ares was looking at me. I was afraid to go down but, I did anyway. I cautiously went down. Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala ran out. I guess they thought I was gonna get hurt. They were right. When I got to the bas of Pride Rock, a gun was pulled to my head. He said, "Don't move." they started snarling at my murderer. I knew it was Alastar. He gestured Ares to start defending him. Alastar smirked, "Now why don't we move away from here. So that way we can speak-" he was interrupted by a hiss. I looked up and saw Patches. Patches jumped down and started scratching his face. I laughed at him. I started running to Alastar's jeep. I caught Ares attention and the two lionesses pounced on him.

*jeep*

I was looking for a key. I hoping that maybe if I find the key, then I can go to our house here and get some firearms. Unfortunately I couldn't find the key. I also found out Ares wasn't the only one. There was two amur tigers(those are one of the biggest tigers). Both of them are females. I ran, but I didn't scream. Mostly, because I knew I wasn't going to survive. I heard a roar and saw Kovu and Simba running towards the two tigers. The tigers got ready. One of them easily slashed Simba across his face. Her voice sounded rough, "Oh come on, all we wanted to do was "play" with the girl. Let me introduce myself I'm Chuki. Over there is my sister Katlego." Kovu roared, "It don't care. We want you OUT of the Pride lands, or fight!" Katlego and Chuki looked at each other and laughed. Katlego leered, "We were hoping you would say that." They both jumped at their opponents. I watched in horror. I can't believe I'm putting them in danger. Simba yelled, "RUN IRIS!" He didn't have to tell me twice. I started running and I ended up tripping on something. I looked up and Ailell corpse. I screamed and I saw Alastar pointing his gun towards me. He laughed, "Now there's no one to get in the way." I was really scared. I heard a type of roar I've never heard. I looked to my left and saw Bahati. In the blink of an eye she grabbed Alastar's weapon and broke it in her jaws. He pulled out knife. I kicked him and he fell.

*Pride Rock*

I ran towards Pride Rock. I saw Kiara and Nala were on the ground unconscious. I heard a scream inside and hissing. I ran up to the cave's entrance and saw a few lionesses dead and a few unconscious. Ares cornered Akoko, Gwala, and Patches. Patches was very brave for standing up to him. Patches mocked, "Come here you overgrown rug." Ares roared and Patches ran out the cave whimpering. I screamed, "Leave them alone! It's me you want." He smiled, "Well I guess killing you will be more pleasant." He ran towards me, out of nowhere I heard a gunshot. Ares winced and I saw blood on his shoulder. I looked and saw David. I was so relieved. I ran up to him and hugged him. My face felt so hot. I pushed him away. Ares looked at his shoulder and growled. I thought of something instantly. I grabbed a rock threw it at him. It caught his attention. He ran after me, I may not be fast but I was fast enough to outrun him. I ran towards the cages. I ran inside of it. Ares took the bait, he ran inside the cage, I unlocked the hatch door underneath me, and locked the cage door. Ares looked surprised. I laughed at him. I looked over at Simba and Kovu. Simba had a whole bunch of gashes all over him, he looked very weak. I grabbed a stick and threw it at Chuki. She ran towards me I did the same with her, as I did with Ares. Except, she reached her claws out and slashed my arm. I tried to ignore the pain. I ran over towards Simba. I asked, "Can you get up?" He nodded. I guess he was too weak to answer. I looked at Kovu I guess her sister was weaker than she was. Katlego had gashes all over her. Kovu barely had any. Kovu yelled, "IRIS, WATCH OUT!" I looked behind me and Alastar brought down the knife. It got into my shoulder blade. I started crying. I heard him take out another knife. I also heard Bahati she pounced at him. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was being drawn towards Pride Rock. I followed them even if I was in no condition to. Bahati, Kiara and Nala were cornering Alastar. He was near the edge of the ledge. I ran up and saw that David at the gun pointed towards him. Alastar grinned, "You won't kill your own uncle would you? I'm uh…family." I grabbed his knife. David hesitated to pull the trigger. I walked over to him and whisper into his ear. I walked up to him whispered, "Well I'm not any family of yours." He glowered, "You wouldn't dare." I glared at him. I leered, "Titim gan éirí ort. It means: May you fall without rising." I stabbed him in the chest. Alastar grabbed the knife. I saw blood come out of his mouth, and he fell from the ledge. I looked down, I knew he wasn't coming back up. I fell backwards and all I saw was them staring.

*back at house*

I woke up and I felt dizzy. I looked around I was in my house. Except, I was still in Africa. I looked over and I saw David asleep on the couch. I also saw Simba laying down. He seemed to be breathing heavy. I thought to myself, 'I can't believe I killed someone. I also can't believe I could befriend lions ever again.' I laughed weakly. David yawned and looked at me. He sighed in relief, "I thought you would never wake up. That was a pretty brave thing you did." I winced at the pain. I forgot I got stabbed in the shoulder blade. Then I thought for a second. There's only one person who knows to fix these types of wounds. I yelled happily, "Mom, are you here?" I was so happy to see my mom. She seemed happy to see me alive. She walked over to me and I hugged her. Tears were going down my cheeks. I never felt so happy in my entire life. I looked over at Simba. My mom giggled, "He'll be just fine." I tried getting up but my legs felt like noodles. I fell to the ground. I was so surprised Katlego was patched up too. David helped me up. Without thinking I kissed him. It only lasted two seconds. I apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I-" He kissed me again. I knew that this was a start of a beautiful relationship.


	11. Beautiful Ending, New Beginning

* 5 years later*

Now I am 21 years old, and I have a very loving husband. Akoko and Gwala are grown up and have their own mates. Akoko had a cub of her own. The cub's name was Mufasa. He was a chestnut color with amber eyes. Simba and Nala loved that name. Simba is believe it or not still recovering. He can walk though. Me and David have kids of our own. They're fraternal twins. Their names are Rosanne and Ailell. Ailell deserved to have his name recognized. We also have an organization that help poachers stay away from the area. Which also ended up in "The Sunday Times". It states: A girl known as Iris, has an organization to stop poaching. She says, "They have feelings just like us. How'd you like it if someone killed your kind." some people are saying that she can speak with these creatures.

It seems like the headline has spreaded far and wide. Folks, everywhere are trying to get videos of me communicating with them. But, sometimes I'm too far away or I'm on Pride Rock. They'll see me laying there with Simba at my side. One time a reporter from Australia shouted, "Isn't it a little dangerous to be laying so close to the beast." Simba did a low growl. I looked at Simba and smiled. I laughed, "I don't think he minds. Also he's not a beast. He's-" Simba looked at me. His eyes looked so gentle. I finished, "He's my friend." Everyone below us awed. Simba had a big smile and he licked me. It felt like he lifted me a few feet off the rock. I groaned, "But, I think I need to get used to him licking me." everyone laughed. I saw Bernice(she used to work with Adolf. Before he got arrested.), David, Rosanne, and Ailell. They were inside the jeep. I waved to them. All of the lionesses came out. They loved to play with Rosanne and Ailell. The next reporter shouted he had a New Jersey accent, "Before we leave, is there anything you'd like to say?" Rosanne whispered into my ear. I giggled, then I whispered to Simba. Simba got up and roared. All the lioness roared to. So did my kids. Everyone cheered and clapped. I felt the wind blow. It sounded like it was trying to tell me something. It blew again and it came out clear. It said, "I'm very proud of you." I smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Daddy." Simba smiled at me and nuzzled my arm. He asked, "Now that the whole poacher thing is over. What are you gonna do know?" I looked down at Mufasa and My kids. They seemed to be looking at the Elephant Graveyard. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Don't worry, I think there'll be more adventures."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the people who reviewed and read the story. But, all good things come to an end *tear*. Then again i'm thinking about making a sequel. What do you think? Anyway thanks again. Also Hakuna Matata to everyone. Also have a Happy Holiday! <strong>


	12. Bloopers

Bloopers XD

Iris is sitting at the top of Pride Rock and a reporter asked, "Isn't a little to be lying near that beast." She was about to say something, then she noticed Simba was asleep.

Director: Pull his tail.

Iris: Okay. You come up here; I'll pull his tail, and run like hell. C'mon on director!

Director: Uh…never mind.

Everyone laughs in the background

* * *

><p>David and Iris kiss each other.<p>

Director (Shouting): OMG! Look at that it's so beautiful! Quick everyone grab your cameras! This is a magical event!

David (laughing): Shut up!

Iris shrugs and throws a pillow at the camera. The camera tips over and falls down.

* * *

><p>When she's inside the tent and she's talking to Bujune about Adolf.<p>

Bujune: You know after he hits with the…a goat is eating your hair.

Iris: WHAT?

A goat eats her hair and she tries to get away. She gave and just sat down laughing.

Iris: I'm going to need a wig after this.

She feels drool going down her back and she shivers. She screams a little too.

Director (Shouting): This a life time experience.

Iris: Are you a real director?

* * *

><p>There's a thunderstorm going on outside. Everyone is inside a safe house. Half of them are asleep; others are waiting for the storm to pass. A camera was rolling showing everyone. Ailell grabs the camera.<p>

Ailell: This isn't what you usually see in Disney movies, huh?

Iris: Yes it is. Since there is so much lightning going on outside; it's like there's magic in the air.

David: You'll definitely feel magical when you get hit by one.

The three laughed quietly. The lights in the safe house go out. In the background a woman screams.

David: Stop it, Iris.

Iris: Stop what?

* * *

><p>David held the gun up to Alastar. His finger was shaking as it was near the trigger.<p>

Alastar (Grinning): You won't kill your uncle would you? I'm uh…uh…well I'm something of yours. Oh well.

He looks behind himself and jumps off of Pride Rock.

Alastar: WHEEEEE!

Everyone laughs in the background.

A person: I'll have whatever Alastar is having.

* * *

><p>Iris was walking up Pride Rock with her mother. She is almost at the top and she ends up slipping. Everyone gasps. Iris slowly turns around breathing heavily.<p>

Director: Are you okay?

Iris: OMFG! I can't feel my legs at all.

Iris looks down and sighs in relief.

Iris: OMG! My legs are still there.

Her mom helps her up and pats her back.

Linda: Let's do it again.

Iris: WHAT!

* * *

><p>During the ending of the movie, Iris looks down and sees Mufasa, Ailell, and Rosanne looking at the Elephant Graveyard.<p>

Iris: Don't worry; I think there'll be more adventures.

Mufasa trips and almost falls off the edge. He looks completely traumatized. Everyone felt bad for him.

Iris: Never mind I don't think there'll be a sequel. Poor little guy. Can someone help him, please? I feel so bad.

*END- MAYBE*

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


End file.
